Make it Simple, Dear
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Tak ada yang spesial sejak kali pertama melihatnya. Bahkan ketika meraka di hadapankan pada situasi untuk saling berucap satu sama lain, Sakura justru lebih memilih menghindar darinya. Bukan karena pemuda itu jahat atau bagaimana, hanya saja Sakura merasa... Entahlah, mungkin tidak nyaman. Tak suka dengan pemuda itu.


Tak ada yang spesial sejak kali pertama melihatnya. Bahkan ketika meraka di hadapankan pada situasi untuk saling berucap satu sama lain, Sakura justru lebih memilih menghindar darinya. Bukan karena pemuda itu jahat atau bagaimana, hanya saja Sakura merasa...

Entahlah, mungkin tidak nyaman.

Tak suka dengan pemuda itu.

Naruto murid pindahan. Hampir genap setengah tahun ia bersekolah dan satu kelas dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu terlihat baik sebenarnya. Ia cukup ramah, lumayan pandai dalam beberapa bidang mata pelajaran dan yang pasti ia memiliki penggemar perempuan yang cukup banyak.

Sakura jarang atau bahkan hampir tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan pemuda bermata biru di sana. Bukan ia tak berani. Ia hanya tak ingin ikut campur dengan pemuda itu. Toh, tanpa menjadi temannya pun Sakura sudah memiliki teman cukup banyak karena kepopuleran juga karena kepintarannya.

"Haruno..." Sakura tersentak kala Kakashi-sensei tak sungkan-sungkan menyerukan nama keluarganya dengan keras di depan kelas. Dengan gerakan kaku, gadis itu menegakkan tubuh dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia mengerjap pelan, tak sengaja bersinggungan mata dengan Naruto yang kini turut menilik penasaran ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar, dalam hati ia mengaduh. Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan sorot pandangannya yang kini terpaku pada sang guru. Tangannya merajut gugup melihat tatapan Kakashi-sensei "...Kau terlihat tak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang ku jelaskan. Apa ada masalah Haruno-san?"

Ia gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sebagai respon. Bibirnya sejenak bergetar karena kebingungannya mencari kata. " Maafkan saya, Sensei. Saya tidak apa-apa..." Ia sedikit menunduk. Memaksakan tiga-empat sejumput helai rambut jatuh di atas wajahnya.

Dari depan kelas Kakashi-sensei menarik nafas, ia mengetukan tangannya di papan tulis meminta perhatian muridnya. "Baiklah saya maafkan, tapi jangan ulangi lagi Haruno-san.."

Sakura mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Kata terimakasih meluncur mulus dari pangkal tenggorokannya, dan Kakashi-sensei kembali mengajar dengan tenang. Sekali lagi, ketidaksengajaan membawa kedua mata berbeda warna kembali merajut jalinan ketika Sakura melirikkan mata.

Biru dan hijau.

Gadis itu hanya diam tak begitu saja menghentikan tatapannya seperti waktu lalu. Naruto pun juga sama, wajahnya tak berekspresi hanya sesekali kelopak matanya mengerjap dengan bulu mata yang turut bergerak indah.

Biru yang indah.

Tapi indah yang menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story: Milik Al**_

_**Pairing: NaruSaku**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typos, Mainstream, Rush**_

_**Romance/friendship, Hurt comfort, a little bit family**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Make it Simple, Dear**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pertama kali Sakura melihat Naruto pulang menggunakan sebuah sepeda biasa dari sekolah, ada pertanyaan yang timbul dalam benaknya. _Semiskin itukah dirinya?_

Mungkin terdengar begitu kasar, namun Sakura memang tak memiliki padanan kata yang tepat untuk mengutarkan pertanyaan. Aneh? Ya, memang aneh saat Sakura mengetahui Naruto pulang menggunakan sepeda sementara ia dan semua orang tahu jika pemuda itu salah satu pengisi barisan kesebelasan Konoha yang terpilih.

Mungkinkah pemuda itu hanya sedang mencari citra?

Naruto memang pemain sepak bola. Kepindahannya ke sini juga karena kemampuannya yang kini dipakai oleh Tim Konoha demi menuntaskan perjuangan mereka mempertahankan gelar. Beberapa media kerap meliput profilnya hingga tak heran, di sana - sini ia memiliki jumlah penggemar yang tak sedikit.

Dan ada benci dalam diri Sakura ketika melihatnya. Ia tak suka.

_Brak. _

Setumpuk buku menghiasi meja Sakura. Ino dengan gaya centilnya berkacak pinggang berdiri di samping bangkunya setelah meletakkan buku-buku itu cukup keras –_membantingnya._ "Giliranmu mengantar buku ke perpustakaan, Sakura sayang.." Ia berseru selayak bos lalu terkikik pelan di ikuti tatapan tajam dari Sakura yang merasa tak terima mendengar titah Ino. Rentetan kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan terpaksa tertelan kembali ketika Ino kembali berucap." Tidak. Aku tak akan membantumu. Kemarin hari kau bahkan lebih kejam meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan tumpukan buku berdebu itu.."

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik.." Sarkasme kentara terdengar dari kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan. Bola matanya memutar malas ketika Ino menebar senyum sebelum melangkah pergi menjauh dari ruang kelas yang telah kosong.

Sakura beranjak, tangannya menggapai malas tumpukan buku lama yang digunakan referensi tes oleh Jiraya sensei. Gumamam kesal menguntai dari bibirnya. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal. "Benar-benar sial.." Ia kepayahan. Tentu saja. Buku-buku itu lumayan berat untuk ukuran gadis seperti dirinya. Bagaimana Ino bisa membawanya tadi?

_Drap..drap..drap..._

Sakura menoleh ketika derapan langkah itu terdengar. Terlihat sedikit membola gerak matanya. Mungkin terkejut melihat objek pandangannya sekarang.

Naruto, dengan santai ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Seperti tak melihat sosok Sakura yang masih memaku, pemuda itu memeriksa laci mejanya. Mencari sesuatu.

Tak ingin peduli, Sakura bersiap pergi saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikannya dengan seruan yang terdengar ramah. "Apa kau melihat ponselku, Haruno-san?" Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Buku di tangannya kembali berpindah ke atas meja. Di pandanginya Naruto dengan sorot bosan.

"Entahlah.." Ia berseru acuh tak acuh. Mereka berdiri, terpisah beberapa meja. Tapi kenapa mata biru itu terasa dekat?

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menghentikan pikiran konyol yang membayangi isi kepalanya. _Memuakkan._

"Ah, kau tidak tahu rupanya.." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya bergerak mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku. Seperti terlihat grogi di mata Sakura. "...ehh?" Tiba-tiba kepala pemuda itu tertoleh menilik pada tumpukan buku yang masih teronggok di atas meja.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Kaki-kaki lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Sakura membuat tatapan gadis itu berubah menajam.

"Tak perlu.." Ia jawab dengan ketus pertanyaan Naruto. Tangannya yang bersiap mengambil buku itu kembali, kalah cepat dari tangan Naruto yang kini telah meraup buku-buku itu dalam pelukkannya.

"Jangan sungkan Haruno-san.." Pemuda itu tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya terlihat. Ada gambaran bahagia yang tak pernah padam dalam kilau pancaran mata birunya. Dan Sakura iri. Yah, ia iri sejak pertama kali menjumpai dan bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto yang indah itu.

"Terserah padamu. Aku mau pulang.."

Tak membuang waktu, Sakura telah melesak pergi menyisakan Naruto yang berdiri, mengembangkan senyum tipis sebelum kemudian ikut melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya memang. Itu bagus, kita bisa mengembangkan proyek di sana.."

Gelak tawa berat terdengar dari salah satu ruangan milik Sang Ayah ketika Sakura pulang. Mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi di depan halaman rumahnya sudah cukup menjelaskan jika sekarang rekan-rekan bisnis Ayahnya tengah datang berkunjung.

Sakura mendengus keras. Di lemparkannya tas sekolah yang sempat tergantung di punggungnya ke atas sofa dan setelahnya ia turut menghempaskan diri. Dari arah sebuah ruangan, seorang pelayan paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nona sudah pulang, apa perlu sesuatu. Biar saya ambilkan?" Pelayan itu menawari sopan seraya memunggut tas sekolah Sakura. Sementara gadis itu masih diam memejamkan matanya. _Bosan._

"Tak ada.." Ia bergumam pelan. Membiarkan kelopak matanya masih merapat. Sementara pelayan itu menarik diri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Memberikan ruang untuk sang Nona sendirian.

Kosong.

Keadaan yang selalu Sakura rasakan ketika kembali ke rumah. Tak ada Ibu. Ayah yang selalu sibuk. Dan para pelayan yang hanya menemaninya. Ia tak punya seseorang untuk berbagi selain sahabat nya di sekolah. Ia merasa sepi. Merasa berada di dunia yang berbeda semenjak ibunya tiada.

Bukan.

Tapi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya.." Reflek kedua matanya terbuka ketika mendengar seruan sang Ayah. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya lemah dimana sang Ayah kini berdiri membenahi kemeja mahal yang ia kenakan. "...Ayah akan keluar kota beberapa hari. Jika perlu sesuatu, minta pada Manager Hyuuga.."

Kalimat yang terus diulang-ulang selayak kaset rusak. Selalu seperti itu. Ayah keluar kota. Ayah sibuk. Ayah ada meeting. Semua hanya tentang bisnis di mata sang Ayah. Seakan Sakura tak ada. Seakan dirinya tak penting dan perlu disadari keberadaannya. Memang dirinya apa? Patung? Pelayan? Hiasan?

"Ayah.." Nadanya bercampuran. Lemah namun ketus secara bersamaan. Sementara Ayahnya hanya bergumam dan sibuk mengutak-atik smartphone miliknya. Sakura menegakkan tubuh, mendengus keras. "...bisakah Ayah luangkan waktu sejenak untukku. Kita bisa keluar dan ber-"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura. Jika kau ingin keluar atau kemana, kau bisa meminta sopir untuk menemanimu."

_Brengsek._ Bahkan kalimatnya belum selesai ia utarakan tapi dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah, Ayahnya memotongnya begitu saja.

"Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Ayah." Sakura ngotot. Yah, dia terlahir menjadi gadis keras kepala dan egois seperti ayahnya. "..sehari saja Ayah, sejak ibu meninggal –"

"Jangan sebut-sebut wanita jalang itu lagi.." Kali ini bentakan keras menggema. Menghentikan aktifitas beberapa pelayan yang tengah sibuk. Membuat Sakura mengatupkan kedua rahangnya erat-erat. Dengan sorot mata nyalang. "...Dengar Sakura, Ayah tak sudi kau menyebut-nyebut wanita itu lagi. Biarkan dia membusuk di neraka mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang telah dia perbuat pada kita.."

Telinga Sakura terasa berdenging. Bahkan tahun-tahun telah berlalu. Tapi kebencian sang Ayah pada mendiang ibunya masih begitu terasa.

"Ayah –"

"Sudahlah Sakura, Ayah harus pergi.." Derapan sepatu itu menghantarkan Sakura yang mematung seorang diri. Merasakan bagaimana airmata sialan yang kini menetes entah sejak kapan. Mengabaikan para pelayan yang memandang simpatik kepada dirinya.

"_Apa kau bahagia di sana ibu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga lengkap. Tawa bahagia serta kasih sayang. Dulu Sakura pernah merasakan semua hal itu. Ia ingat ketika dirinya berumur sembilan tahun, semua itu masih bisa ia rasakan hingga kemudian, ketika Ayahnya menerima jabatan sebagai salah satu kepala di perusahaan Haruno semua itu mulai menjauh.

Perlahan, Sakura hanya dekat pada Sang Ibu. Sementara Ayahnya sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Bahkan tak jarang, Ayah dan Ibunya sering terlibat perdebatan karena protes ibunya yang merasa waktu kerja sang Ayah yang terasa berlebihan.

Semua tak berhenti sampai di sana.

Ibunya memutuskan untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan kembali setelah cuti akibat menikah. Wanita itu bekerja di majalah sepak bola yang otomatis menuntutnya untuk selalu berada di lapangan kapanpun itu. Dan Sakura mulai merasa sendiri. Ia kesepian di saat teman-temannya yang lain mendapat curahan kasih sayang yang melimpah.

Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap. Di pandanginya dengan seksama stadion besar kebanggaan masyarakat Konoha sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di gerbang utama tanpa berani melangkah lebih jauh.

Ibunya begitu senang dengan sepak bola. Dulu ketika keluarga mereka masih harmonis, ia sering diajak menonton pertandingan. Ikut bersorak merayakan gol, membunyikan terompet, berteriak girang meski sebenarnya ia belum begitu paham. Semua terasa begitu berharga.

Ketika malam larut sebelum ia tertidur, ibunya selalu bercerita tentang dunia sepak bola. Tentang pemain, historikal sebuah club dan terakhir berdoa agar cita-cita mereka berlibur ke eropa untuk mengunjungi stadion-stadion kenamaan bisa tercapai.

Tapi Sakura tahu itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Cita-cita sang ibu, semua kenangan itu seakan melenyap bersama sosoknya yang telah pergi.

Sakura benar-benar merindukan sosok wanita penuh ceria itu.

Meski sebenarnya...

Ia juga begitu membencinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, yang ini..."

Sakura menggangguk pelan. "...itu bagian Naruto yang mengerjakan dan mencari referensinya. Sebentar, coba aku panggil orangnya.." Tenten telah bergerak menjauh sebelum Sakura sempat menghentikannya. Di hempaskan punggungnya dengan keras pada sandaran kursi seraya mendengus.

Naruto lagi.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering bersinggungan dengan pemuda itu?

Dua hari lalu, ia bahkan harus mengerjakan tugas dengan pemuda itu. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana kali ini ia juga harus satu tim dengan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Anko-sensei.

"Kau butuh bantuanku, Haruno..." Sosok pemuda itu telah berdiri menjulang di samping bangku yang Sakura tempati. Sekaleng minuman segar berada di tangannya. Belum di buka. "..aku baru saja makan tadi, dan Tenten tiba-tiba memanggilku dan meminta kembali ke kelas.." Pemuda itu mengambil tempat di depan bangku Sakura, meminjam tempat duduk Hidan yang juga tengah pergi ke kantin. Ia berbicara tenang kepada Sakura seolah mereka berdua teman dekat.

"Dimana Tenten?" Sakura bertanya datar. Di ketukannya pulpen yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja dengan rasa tak sabaran.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. " Dia tadi bersama ku, tapi pergi begitu saja dengan Ino ketika berpapasan di koridor.." katanya santai.

Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Kenapa sahabatnya itu suka sekali meninggalkan dirinya?

"Jadi yang mana yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Kedua matanya menilik kearah berkas yang berada di atas meja.

"Tak ada." Sakura menanggapi ketus. Di raihnya berkas-berkas itu dan ia simpan ke dalam laci mejanya. Tak peduli Naruto yang kini menatap keheranan.

"Err, tak ada ya..?" Pemuda itu tertawa kaku, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dan Sakura bersiap pergi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara. "Aku sering melihatmu berdiri di gerbang stadion Konoha. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Sakura mematung. Lidahnya mengelu dengan sendirinya. Matanya bulat menatap ke arah Naruto. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu?

"Aku sering ke sana untuk latihan.." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan sebuah senyum kecil. "..kau suka bola, Haruno?" Tambahnya.

Sakura kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia menarik kursi dan berdiri. "Tidak." Amarah itu terdengar dari kata penyangkalan yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam. "Aku sangat benci dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola." Dan ia melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?" Dalam langkah kelimanya Sakura terpaksa berhenti. Ia menoleh, ada gambaran tak mengerti yang terlihat dalam ekspresinya ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto.

Pemuda itu juga telah berdiri. Kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi dalam saku celananya sementara minuman berkaleng yang di bawanya tadi teronggok di atas meja. "Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki?"

Naruto menarik senyum. Tak cukup lebar. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya ringan.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata pelan sebelum kemudian membuang muka. Tak lagi kuasa membalas tatapan mata di sana. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.." Lalu ia benar-benar melangkah menjauh dari sana.

_Kesalahanmu banyak, Naruto._

_Karena kau seorang pemain sepak bola._

_Dan juga kau..._

_Bocah dalam foto itu._

_._

_._

_._

Hampir satu jam Sakura memandangi foto di tangannya. Foto yang melusu dan hampir kehilangan potret seorang bocah kecil di sana.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sesempit inikah dunia?

Foto ini Sakura dapat dari dompet sang ibu. Kala itu Sakura tak sengaja menjumpai foto berisikan bocah manis berambut pirang yang tersimpan di dalam dompet ibunya. Dengan rasa penasaran ia bertanya siapa gerangan yang berada dalam foto tersebut dan ibunya menjawab, jika bocah kecil itu adalah anak dari temannya.

Karena kepintaran juga rasa penasarannya yang berlebih, Sakura kembali bertanya kenapa ibunya harus repot-repot menyimpan foto tersebut. Saat itu dengan senyum manis yang membuat sang ibu terlihat begitu cantik, wanita itu menjawab jika foto tersebut adalah kenangan-kenangan dan harus ia simpan. Lalu setelahnya Sakura tak lagi bertanya.

Kini, Sakura yang menyimpan foto itu. Entah kenapa mau menyimpan foto orang yang bahkan tak pernah dirinya kenal dan temui.

Namun, saat sosok Naruto pertama kali tertangkap indera pengelihatannya, saat itu pula Sakura merasa dunia begitu terasa sempit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?"

Sakura bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi ketika di lihatnya setumpuk kaset serta majalah lama menghiasi mejanya. Beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas bahkan sempat mencuri lirik sebelum kemudian kembali pada aktifitas mereka yang tertunda.

Naruto, dengan sikap biasa meraih salah satu majalah. Membuka halamannya secara asal dengan sebuah senyum. "Aku meminjamkanmu ini. Kau bilang kau tak suka sepak bola dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan itu. Dan aku hanya ingin menunjukan padamu kalau sepak bola itu seru.."

Sakura mendengus keras. Apa-apaan dengan pemuda ini?

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot? Toh, banyakkan wanita yang memang tak suka dengan sepak bola?" Sakura berkata sengit. Ingin rasanya menyingkirkan benda-benda yang berada di atas mejanya itu dengan segera.

"Aku tahu banyak perempuan yang tak suka dengan sepak bola, tapi entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali membujukmu untuk membuka mata dan melihat sisi lain dari dunia kami.."

"Ck, memang aku peduli.." Ia berujar sarkas. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan matanya menatap bosan ke arah Naruto. "..Cepat singkirkan itu dari mejaku sebelum aku benar-benar membuangnya.."katanya kesal.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Silahkan saja jika kau ingin membuangnya. Aku meminjamkan itu padamu, jadi jika aku memintanya kembali kau harus mengembalikannya..." Ia berkata santai dengan nada jenaka yang terselip.

"Aku tak butuh, Uzumaki." Sakura hampir menjerit frustasi dan melemparkan salah satu kaset ke arah kepala pirang yang kini mulai menjauh.

"Terserah padamu, Haruno..."

Sakura mendesah keras. Di pandanginya benda-benda diatas mejanya itu dengan malas.

Harus ia apakan semua benda ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau tak akan mungkin membuangnya.."

Sakura hampir terlonjak, majalah di tangannya bahkan terlempar dan jatuh berdentum di atas lantai. Ia menoleh dan memandang bengis pada Naruto yang berdiri memasang wajah tak berdosa ke arahnya.

"Kau. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada di sini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tajam. Rasa-rasanya ingin menampar atau menonjok wajah pemuda itu karena rasa bencinya.

Naruto beralih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping Sakura. Ia turut duduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya. "Aku tak tahu kau berada di sini, Haruno. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan..." Naruto menoleh dan menunjukan senyumnya. Sementara Sakura masih tak mengurangi intensitas sorot tajam dari kedua matanya.

Tiga hari ini Naruto sibuk dengan latihannya dan pertandingan uji coba, jadi ia terpaksa absen dari pelajaran sekolah. Menghilang sementara waktu dari Sakura.

"Aku bertanya pada Ino, dia bilang kau tak membuang barang-barang yang ku pinjamkan..." Naruto kembali berbicara. Kedua matanya kini fokus menatap langit biru. Seperti asik pada dunianya sendiri.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali kau sampai menyelidikiku seperti itu.." Sakura mendengus keheranan. Tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda itu merecoki kehidupannya.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau begitu tak suka sepak bola." Kali ini ia kembali melirik Sakura. Pemuda itu menarik senyum kecil. "...kau ada trauma dengan sepak bola?"

Sakura memandang tak suka. Naruto seolah bisa menerka jalan kehidupan Sakura. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Berhenti menggangguku. Hidupku tak ada hubungannya denganmu, aku suka atau benci pada sepak bola kau tak berhak ikut campur..." Sakura bergegas. Ia berdiri dan berusaha secepat mungkin menghindar dari Naruto. Namun tangkupan sebuah tangan hangat yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya menghentikan Sakura.

Gadis itu sedikit menunduk, dimana Naruto masih dalam posisinya memandang datar ke arah Sakura.

Detik itu juga waktu terasa berhenti berotasi.

"Kau –"

"Bisakah kau tak menatapku dengan cara seperti itu?" Naruto telah mendahuluinya mengutarakan maksud. Sakura kaku. Ia kehabisan kata dengan segenap perasaan tak mengerti yang kini melingkupi hati dan pikirannya. "..aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang telah ku perbuat hingga kau selalu menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu." Raihan tangan Naruto di pergelangannya bahkan semakin mengerat. Seolah tak membiarkan Sakura kabur hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Apa karena aku seorang pemain sepak bola?" Ia melanjutkan, tak peduli Sakura yang hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran berkecamuknya. "..jelaskan padaku, Sakura." Ada hal yang lain yang ia rasakan ketika nama kecilnya keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ada desiran aneh yang membuatnya terus mengingat bagaimana Naruto menyebutkan namanya.

Ia tak mau seperti ini.

Ia tak bisa.

Kembali pada pijakan kesadarannya, Sakura buru-buru menepis cengkraman Naruto. Di tatapannya cukup lama mata biru itu dengan perasaan bencinya. "Berhenti. Berhenti mencampuri urusanku..."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, maka aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi.."

Sakura mendengus, ia memutar langkah dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto setelah menggumamkan kata brengsek cukup keras. Sedang Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihat kepergian gadis cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan juni.

Tepat hari ini mendiang sang ibu berulang tahun. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia hanya akan mengunjungi makam sang ibu. Membawa bunga mawar dan memanjatkan doa.

Sakura tak lagi membujuk sang Ayah untuk ikut datang bersama mengunjungi makam ibunya. Setahun lalu, ia bahkan sempat terkena tamparan karena usahannya meminta lelaki itu untuk datang ke makam di hari ulang tahun sang ibu.

Tak ada doa spesial.

Setiap tahun selalu sama saja.

"Ah, kau disini lagi rupanya?" Tawa jenaka menguar seiring dengan lonjakan kaget dari Sakura. Lelaki pirang itu telah berdiri tepat di depannya. Menjulang bak tiang kokoh membuat Sakura dipaksa untuk menengadah. "..hobimu mengunjungi stadion?" Naruto kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras.

Kedua mata Sakura menyipit. Kenapa dia berada di sini?

Seragam yang di kenakan Naruto sudah cukup menjelaskan pemuda itu baru saja berlatih. Rambut pirangnya juga terlihat setengah basah seperti baru saja terkena hujan. Sakura mendengus pelan. Sepertinya hari ini ia tak beruntung.

"Kau habis menangis?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. Reflek, membuat gadis itu sedikit menarik wajah ke belakang. Memincingkan mata kesal karena ulah pemuda itu. Juga, tebakan dari Naruto yang memang benar adanya.

Dia memang baru saja menangis.

"Jangan sok tahu.." Sakura yang terduduk diam di bangku kecil depan stadion hanya membuang muka. Tak ingin pemuda itu melihat wajahnya lebih jelas lagi. Dan untung saja, temaram malam sedikit menyamarkannya. "..pergilah, aku bosan melihat wajahmu setiap hari.."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya masih nampak serius. "Kau ada masalah? Ini sudah malam, apa orangtuamu tak mencarimu?" Pemuda itu mengabaikan usiran dari Sakura sebelumnya. Wajahnya masih di liputi penasaran akan keadaan gadis itu. "..kau tidak apa-apakan, Haruno?"

Sakura menoleh, di tatapnya Naruto dengan pandangannya yang biasa. "Aku bosan memberitahumu setiap hari untuk tak mencampuri hidupku. Apa membuatku kesal begitu menyenangkan bagimu?" Sakura berkata datar. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah. Jika kau mau kau bisa bercerita denganku?"

Satu yang harus Sakura garis bawahi. Naruto sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Dan itu semakin membuat Sakura kesal bukan main. Ia hampir melontarkan sebuah makian lain ketika tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ada senyum samar yang tercipta di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu..."

Raut wajah Naruto kembali berubah. Ia nampak antusias. "Apa?Tanyakan lah..." serunya semangat.

Sakura mendengus dalam hati. "Kenapa kau ke sekolah naik sepeda? Bukankah uangmu banyak?"

_To the point._ Tanpa basa-basi Sakura menembak langsung pada fokus pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang kali ini berdiri diam seolah berpikir. "Uang miliku kusimpan untuk kehidupan..." pemuda itu akhirnya menjawab dengan nada ringan. Senyumnya pun turut terkembang.

Giliran Sakura yang kini di buat bingung. "Kata-katamu aneh sekali. Maksudmu sebagai tabungan?" tanyanya memastikan. Dan Naruto menggeleng sebagai responnya. Menambah kerutan samar di dahi Sakura. "..lalu apa?"

Pemuda itu terkikik. Dengan ringan ia menepuk puncak kepala Sakura singkat, bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan kata protes. "Setiap orang punya tujuan. Dan aku juga sama. Aku jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha untuk mewujudkan mimpi.."

"Sebagai pemain sepak bola? Bukankah itu sudah terwujud?" Sakura menyambar cepat. Merasa jengkel juga karena kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar berbelit-belit. "...kau aneh sekali."

Naruto terlihat sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ejekan Sakura. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang. Tak baik kau sendirian disini, Haruno."

"Kalau kau mau pulang. Pulanglah." Sahutnya malas.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berbalik, sementara Sakura kini sedikit melototkan matanya. _Dasar, bisa-bisanya dia tega meninggalkan gadis sepertiku sendirian. _Sakura menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

Pemuda itu telah menaiki sepedanya. Menatap Sakura yang kini tengah membuang muka. "Ayo naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu.."

"Kau bercanda?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada mengolok. "..kau ingin mengantarku pulang dengan sepeda?" Matanya bergerak memandang sepeda Naruto. Sudah bertahun dirinya tak naik sepeda? Sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Tidak." Dan Sakura menjawab mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Naruto bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. "..sampai jumpa lagi, Haruno." Sebuah senyum hangat mengiringi kepergian pemuda itu.

Sementara Sakura hanya membisu. Entah kenapa timbul perasaan menyesal dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tak ingin datang menonton, Sakura.." Ino sedikit mengguncang bahu gadis Haruno itu. Meminta kepastian. "...Ayolah Sakura, ini pasti seru." Rengeknya.

Gadis itu berdecak. Di tepisnya tangan Ino dari bahunya. "Kau sudah berteman denganku berapa lama? Kau kan tahu aku benar-benar tak suka dengan sepak bola.." Sakura berucap ketus. Ia memberekan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan.

Lusa, pertandingan kesebelasan Kiri dan Ame akan bertanding. Tahun ini, Konoha yang menjadi tuan rumah penyelenggara. Dan siswa-siswa sudah heboh ingin menonton dan saling memburu waktu untuk mendapatkan tiket. Berbeda cerita dengan Sakura. Ia yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan ketika teman satu kelasnya berencana untuk membolos agar bisa menonton pertandingan pertama Konoha dengan Suna, Sakura bahkan tak tertarik sama sekali.

Lebih baik tidur dirumah, pikirnya.

"Aku tahu, Sakura..." Ino berkata lesu. "..tapi coba sekali saja. Kau pasti suka.."

"Tidak akan pernah.." Sakura masih sibuk dan mengabaikan rengekan dari sang sahabat.

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku dan –"

"Nona Sakura..." Dua gadis itu tersentak. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap berkemeja hitam dengan kacamata gelap berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura mengerutkan asli. Dia Manager Hyuuga. Tangan kanan sang Ayah. Tapi kenapa tumben sekali datang kesekolahnya padahal tak ada pertemuan wali murid atau hal yang berhubungan dengan itu.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya datar, lalu kembali memberesi buku-buku yang tadi tengah ia baca. "...kau ingin memberitahuku jika Ayah akan pergi ke luar kota lagi? Atau justru ke luar negeri?" Ia mendengus singkat. Hal yang sangat basi untuk disampaikan.

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?" Sakura menyahuti cepat.

"Tuan berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dia terkena serangan jantung."

Dan buku-buku yang sempat Sakura tata kini berjatuhan menghantam lantai.

_Tidak mungkin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama ini Sakura tak pernah berpikir bisa sesedih ini melihat Ayahnya terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat pembantu kehidupan yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir jika lebih baik Sang Ayah pergi bersama dengan sang ibu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tapi kini ia merasa bersalah. Ia tak tega melihat sang Ayah yang hanya terbujur diam seperti tak lagi punya nyawa. Dan perasaan kosong dalam dirinya entah kenapa terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Cepatlah bangun, Ayah." Sakura bergumam menatap Ayahnya dari balik kaca pemisah ruang rawat. Sesekali ia akan menggigit bibirnya atau menghela nafas sebagai bentuk rasa lelahnya akan kehidupan yang ia punya.

Sejauh ini Sakura masih apik mendalami perannya untuk tetap berusaha kuat dan tegar meski keadaan tak pernah mendukungnya. Namun kali ini, ia rasa semua tak lagi berguna.

"Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya itu..."

Sakura sigap menoleh.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri tepat disampingnya. Turut memandang sang Ayah dari balik kaca sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uzumaki?" Mungkin karena tangis, suara Sakura terdengar serak. Ia masih menatap tak mengerti ketika Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jangan bersedih. Ayahmu pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Katanya dengan yakin. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menepuk pelan satu pundak Sakura. "...kau lebih baik marah-marah dari pada menangis seperti ini.."

Satu minggu lebih Sakura tak melihat Naruto karena kesibukan pemuda itu di lapangan. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu bisa berada di sini dan seolah tengah memberinya semangat?

"Aku mendengar kabar dari Ino, Ayahmu berada di rumah sakit. Dan kebetulan hari ini aku ada waktu luang, lalu ku putuskan untuk datang menjenguk." Naruto menjelaskan.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih gelap dari terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya. Mungkin terlalu lama terbakar sinar matahari karena latihan yang dilakukannya.

Sakura sedang tak dalam kondisi ingin bertengkar dengan Naruto. Ia sudah lelah batin maupun fisik. "Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Kau terlihat kacau. Bukankah aku sering mengatakan padamu untuk bercerita jika kau punya masalah?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Sakura menyahut malas dan kembali menatap kearah Sang Ayah dari balik kaca.

Tak sampai detik, tubuh Sakura tersentak ketika jemari-jemari Naruto menggapai belakang tubuhnya. Menarik Sakura dan memeluknya cukup erat. "Kau keras kepala sekali, Nona. Jangan suka menyimpan kesedihan seorang diri jika ada orang yang bisa kau bagi..."

Sakura tak kuasa untuk memberikan perlawanan. Kedua matanya terpejam. Entah karena lelah atau hal memusingkan lainnya. Tapi yang pasti...

Pelukan Naruto terasa begitu hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak benar-benar yakin. Entah bagaimana bisa sekarang ia berada di luar stadion, memegang selembar tiket pertandingan yang akan berlangsung kurang dari satu jam lagi.

Jantungnya berdegup hebat. Ini kali pertamanya ia masuk ke dalam stadion seorang diri tanpa Ayah atau ibu yang dulu mengandeng kedua tangannya. Ia tak tahu dan tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ingin datang menyaksikan pertandingan.

Riuh penonton sudah terdengar meski pertandingan Konoha dengan Suna belum dimulai. Ia sempat kebingungan mencari bangku yang ia harus ia tempati sebelum kemudian berhasil menemukan.

Kepalanya sesekali tertoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan keantusiasan para suporter yang hadir dan kini mulai memadati stadion. Dan detik selanjutnya ia seakan terlempar ke masa lalu, dimana dulu ia dengan Ayah dan Ibunya juga bersuka cita menyaksikan pertandingan. Kenangan itu terekam jelas. Memaksa Sakura mengingat semua hal menyenangkan yang pernah ia lalui.

Mungkin ucapan Naruto benar, ada sisi lain yang bisa ia lihat dari sebuah permainan sepak bola.

Gemuruh dalam stadion semakin terasa ketika kedua kesebelasan memasuki lapangan beserta wasit pertandingan. Sakura berhasil menangkap sosok Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat dan tak ayal Sakura kerap mendengar teriakan histeris dari para wanita yang menyerukan nama striker muda itu.

'_Kau memang begitu terkenal, Naruto.'_

Tiket pertandingan ini, Naruto sendiri yang memberikan. Pemuda itu memintanya untuk datang. Awalnya Sakura menolak dan tak berniat sama sekali bahkan hampir membuang tiket tersebut. Lagipula, untuk apa ia memenuhi permintaan Naruto sementara hubungan mereka masih jauh dari kata teman.

Peluit panjang mulai terdengar. Kedua tim mulai menjalankan permainan dan Sakura terlihat serius mengamatinya. Sama seperti suporter yang lain.

Menit demi menit mulai berlalu. Sakura mulai turut terhanyut dalam riuh pertandingan. Tak jarang ia turut berteriak kegirangan saat tim Konoha hampir berhasil membobol gawang suna.

Begitu terasa lepas ketika ia berteriak. Seakan beban yang ia miliki menghilang.

Ia lupa tentang masalahnya selama ini.

Dia merasa bebas.

_Terimakasih, Naruto._

.

.

.

"Kau tak memberiku ucapan selamat karena Konoha menang?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus pendek mendengarnya. Tim konoha hari ini berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor akhir 2-0 berkat gol dari Naruto dan Kiba.

"Terimakasih." Suara Sakura lirih diantara suara-suara yang masih terdengar di luar stadion. Malam hampir menempuh separuh waktunya. Gadis itu sengaja menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang tempat yang biasa ia datangi. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga sosok pemuda pirang itu terlihat.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu..." Sakura menyahut santai. Kakinya yang mengantung terayun-ayun pelan. Sejenak ia mengerjap menatap langit. "...hari ini, aku merasa tak punya beban. Semua terasa begitu ringan. " lanjutnya dengan nada kecil.

"Aku senang mendengarnya.." Sakura menoleh kembali pada Naruto. Kali ini sebuah senyum tipis yang tak pernah ia peruntukan bagi pemuda itu terlihat. "..semoga Ayahmu juga cepat sadar dan menambah senyum untukmu.."

Kalimat Naruto baru saja menggugah pikiran Sakura. "Aku membenci..." Ia berkata datar. Kini tak ada ragu untuk bercerita pada Naruto perihal hidupnya.

Ia rasa tak ada salahnya untuk lebih 'dekat' dengan pemuda itu. "...dari kecil aku terlatih untuk membenci Ayahku lalu Ibuku dan hidupku. " Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas, sementara Naruto masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. "...aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Aku lelah untuk membenci, aku lelah untuk menjalani hidupku yang seperti ini." Sakura melirik Naruto, pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga ingin cerita padamu dan mungkin setelah ini kita bisa berteman..." Pemuda itu tertawa renyah dan Sakura turut menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum cukup lebar sebelum meninju bahu pemuda itu tak cukup keras. Pemuda itu berhenti tertawa terlihat kembali akan melanjutkan ceritanya. "...mungkin kau tak akan percaya. Tapi, kurang lebih aku memiliki hidup yang hampir sama denganmu. " Sakura hanya merapatkan bibirnya. Ia masih ingin dengar kelanjutan cerita dari Naruto. "...Ayahku adalah pemain sepak bola juga. Ia Ayah yang hebat di mataku, cita-citaku menjadi pemain sepak bola juga karena dirinya. Dan ibuku, dia wanita yang tegar dan kuat. Dia sangat menyayangi Ayah dan aku. Kami menjadi Keluarga yang lengkap dan bahagia. Tapi bahagia tak selamanya bertahan, perlahan retakan dalam keluargaku mulai terasa ketika Ayah pindah ke Konoha. Dia jarang menghubungi kami seakan lupa jika aku dan ibu masih membutuhkannya..."

"Aku tak pernah tahu akan hal itu..." Sakura menyela. Ada rasa keheranan hinggap di pikirannya.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Beberapa lama kami hanya mengetahui keberadaan Ayah melalui televisi dan media cetak. Hingga tiba-tiba ketika aku dan Ibu sudah putus asa untuk mengharap kehadirannya, Ayah tiba-tiba kembali. Tak dalam keadaan baik-baik. Detik itu aku merasa benci pada Ayahku, aku sempat mengusirnya dan tak ingin menerimanya kembali setelah ia menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya selama di Konoha. Namun ibuku, dengan hati yang besar memaafkan Ayah. Ia menerima lelaki itu bagaimanapun keadaannya..." Naruto menarik tertarik keatas memperhatikan langit.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Naruto membuatnya benar-benar iri. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu melalui itu semua dengan senyum dan mata berbinar yang tak pernah surut?

"Meski ayah kembali, keluarga kami tak lagi sama. Beberapa bulan kemudian Ayah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkan aku dan ibu dengan hutang-hutang yang ia miliki. Awalnya aku juga terpuruk, namun senyum ibu dan semua hal tentangnya membuatku membuka mata. Bahkan, aku kembali bangkit untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi seorang pemain bola. Perlahan semua berjalan dengan normal kembali hingga kemudian tiba-tiba ibu jatuh koma. Hampir dua tahun lamanya ia terbaring tak berdaya. Hanya alat-alat medis yang menopangnya, itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan uang ku kusimpan untuk kehidupan..." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah ringisan di bibirnya.

Sakura tak tahu harus berreaksi seperti apa. Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti Naruto?

"Ja-jadi ibumu masih koma?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Pandangannya setengah menerawang. "Aku ingin melihat senyum lagi. Dan akan ku lakukan semuanya untuk mengembalikan senyum ibu. Aku sudah berlatih untuk tak menyalakan keadaan ataupun membenci seseorang. Hidup memang sulit, tapi buatlah jadi lebih sederhana dengan cara kita..."

Sakura menunduk. Ada gemuruh dalam dadanya. Tak percaya Naruto bisa setegar itu.

"Naruto..." Ini kali pertama Sakura memanggil nama kecil pemuda itu. "...kau juga mengetahui bukan? Selama ini, semua ulahmu mencampuri hidupku apa karena kau ingin membalasnya?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, mau tak mau membuat Sakura menoleh keheranan. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku mengganggumu setiap saat dan membujukmu untuk menyukai sepak bola hanya untuk menyadarkan mu jika tak ada alasannya kita membenci sesuatu hanya karena masalalu. Itu semua masalah mereka dan biaran menjadi rahasia, kita tak ada hubungannya. Jalani saja hidupmu dengan suka cita dan raih apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Jangan kau habiskan waktu hanya untuk membenci, Sakura.." Dan selembar kertas tersodorkan tepat di hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu tak segera menyambutnya. Ia hanya memandangi sebelum kemudian meraihnya perlahan.

Sebuah foto. Potret dirinya ketika kecil.

"Kau keberatan berbagi pelukan denganku?"

Tak menunggu lama, Sakura menubruk tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Kali ini derai airmata turut bergabung.

"Kau mau membantuku, bukan?" Sakura berbisik lirih.

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

.

.

.

-The End-

-Terimakasih-


End file.
